


wanna be famous

by emokags



Series: pjo/hoo/toa/mcga/etc. social media au [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Social Media, Trans Female Character, annabeth is a booktuber, minor homophobic language, piper is a twitch streamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emokags/pseuds/emokags
Summary: annabeth: Damn. I guess we’re both really clueless then lmao.piper: lmaooooo we’re just two clueless gays that somehow found each other(piper and annabeth are both gay and clueless but somehow it all works out in the end)





	wanna be famous

**Author's Note:**

> this took me 2 months to write pls enjoy it

**piper @mcpipes**  
stream starting at 6:30 PM CDT! don’t forget!  
|  
**mcshizzle man @valdezzzzz**  
start streaming earlier so i don’t have to keep pulling all-nighters to game w you  
|  
**piper @mcpipes**  
start moving to places with better timezones so i don’t have to listen to ur constant whining  
|  
**#1 mcpipes fan @kweenpipesss31**  
BURNNNNNN

 

-

 

 **Romantic Tropes in YA That Aren’t Actually Romantic** 5.6K views

 **annabeth the wise** 16.2K subscribers

 **wisegirl @annabeth_the_wise**  
Don’t forget to check out my new video, link in bio!  
|  
**percy @sandguardiann**  
queen annabeth addressing the real issues in YA  
|  
**wisegirl @annabeth_the_wise**  
You flatter me, Percy. Truly.

 

-

 

 **piper @mcpipes**  
stream is A GO! its unholy sunday so if you wanna see me get WASTED click this link - > twitch.tv/mcpipes  
|  
**reyna longlastname @rey_nah**  
pls check out her stream so that i have an actual chat to mod

 

-

 

**us, intellectuals**

**malcolm:** y’ALL!

 **malcolm:** i found a rlly cute streamer and i need y’alls to check her out bc she needs more appreciation

 **wisegirl:** What’s her @?

 **malcolm:** @mcpipes and twitch.tv/mcpipes

 **wisegirl:** Thanks.

 

-

 

 **•LIVE mcpipes** 20.7K followers

 **Unholy Sunday + Road to 21K Followers Overwatch Stream!**  
9.7K viewers

**Stream Chat**

**[⇗][☆]rey_nah:** !shot

 **[⇗](✔️)NightBot:** Piper has downed 10 shots and counting!

 **[☆]mal_come:** i can’t believe piper is gonna die on stream

 **[☆][◇]valdezzzzz:** @mal_come don’t worry, she’s got a strong liver [mcpipFLEX]

 **[☆][◇]valdezzzzz:** also @rey_nah tell piper to mod me plsssss [mcpipPRAY]

 **[⇗][☆]rey_nah:** !leo

 **[⇗](✔️)NightBot:** If Leo (@valdezzzzz) asks to be a mod or just says some dumb shit, ignore him and get Calypso in the chat.

 **[☆][◇]valdezzzzz:** [mcpipPOUT]

 **[⇗][☆](✔️)calypso:** i was summoned?

 **[⇗][☆](✔️)calypso:** oh i see, leo was being annoying again

 **[☆][◇]valdezzzzz:** this is bullying

 **[☆]mal_come:** /whisper @valdezzzzz its okay bro i think ur pretty cool

 **[☆][◇]valdezzzzz:** /whisper @mal_come thanks bro, ur not too shabby yourself [mcpipOK]

 **annabeth_the_wise:** @mal_come Is this the streamer you were talking about?

 **[☆]mal_come:** @annabeth_the_wise ANNABETH!!!!!!!! you came! [mcpipTHUMBSUP]

**mal_come has gifted a subscription to annabeth_the_wise**

**[⇗][☆]rey_nah:** !sub @annabeth_the_wise

 **[⇗](✔️)NightBot:** Thank you @annabeth_the_wise for subscribing! I hope you continue to enjoy the streams to come and sub perks! Spam those hearts in chat! [mcpipHEART] [mcpipHEART]

 **[⇗][☆]rey_nah:** [mcpipHEART] [mcpipHEART] [mcpipHEART]

 **[⇗][☆](✔️)calypso:** [mcpipHEART] [mcpipHEART] [mcpipHEART] [mcpipHEART]

 **[☆]mal_come:** [mcpipHEART] [mcpipTHUMBSUP]

 **[☆][◇]valdezzzzz:** [mcpipHEART] [mcpipOK] [mcpipPRAY]

 **[☆]annabeth_the_wise:** The flattery is unreal. [mcpipHEART]

 

-

 

**lovelies**

**mcpipes:** uhhhh are any of you guys watching my stream???!??????

 **beautygard:** no, why?

 **m_itchell:** yeah, why?

 **mcpipes:** a rlly cute girl whose @ is annabeth_the_wise is in the chat and i’m dyingggggf

 **m_itchell:** piper you useless lesbian

 **mcpipes:** like ur any better with your constant moaning abt how hot austin lake is

 **m_itchell:** HRKSDNMDskkdk dont roast me like this

 **beautygard:** ANYways, do you need me to be your wingwoman piper or what?

 **mcpipes:** no i just need advice on how to deal w my gay crisis

 **queendrew:** get laid, have a one night stand, and soon the feelings will be gone

 **mcpipes:** im…….

 **queendrew:** you asked for advice so dont get all speechless when i deliver

 **m_itchell:** i cant believe drew has literally MURDERED piper

 **queendrew:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

-

 

**piper @mcpipes has followed you!**

 

-

 

**wisegirl @annabeth_the_wise has followed you back!**

 

-

 

**us, intellectuals**

**malcolm:** HRSKDKFMDK ANNABETH

 **elena:** what did she do this time?

 **wisegirl:** Yeah, what /did/ I do?

 **malcolm:** YOU AND PIPER ARE MUTUALS AFTER ONLY A FEW HOURS OF JUST BEING IN THE SAME SPACE

 **malcolm:** HSJDKEKF HOW!???????

 **wisegirl:** All I did was give her a follow on twitter after she followed me because I thought her stuff was pretty cool. It’s not that big of a deal?

 **malcolm:** its not that big of a deal my ASS

 **malcolm:** she didnt even follow leo (@valdezzzzz) after a few MONTHS of STREAMING with him, but she follows you after not even SPEAKING with you directly??? in less than a few HOURS???

 **malcolm:** she probs has a crush on you

 **wisegirl:** Whatever, she probably followed me because she saw my youtube vids or something. Not because she’s crushing on me.

 

-

 

**sad girl** **凸 @piper_mclean**

only a girl knows how a girl feels, only a girl can make me feel this way

|

**frank 凸 @frankzhang2**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ei8hPkyJ0bU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ei8hPkyJ0bU)

|

**sad girl 凸 @piper_mclean**

frank you know me too well

-

**Top LGBTQ+ Book Recommendations** 13.8K views

**annabeth the wise** 16.2K subscribers

**wisegirl @annabeth_the_wise**

New video is up! I talk about the best books with LGBTQ+ characters and themes, link is in bio if you want to give it a watch!

-

**lovelies**

**mcpipes:** y’ALL I CANT WITH MY GAY CRUSH

**mcpipes:** SHES TOO PERFECT 

**mcpipes:** I FEEL LIKE THE PLANETS ARE ALIGNING AS WE SPEAK

**beautygard:** what happened??

**mcpipes:** hajdkekrkekek she…..

**m_itchell:** piper i speak gay crisis not lesbian crisis

**mcpipes:** she released a vid abt her lgbtq+ book recommendations and in it she talked abt her experience with realizing she was bi!!!!!!!!!!!

**mcpipes:** shes bi!!!!!!!!!

**mcpipes:** im lesbian!!!!!!!!!!!

**mcpipes:** we both like girls!!!!!!!!!

**mcpipes:** we both are girls!!!!!

**mcpipes:** ya catchin my drift??????????

**beautygard:** ahhhhhh

**m_itchell:** ohhhhhhhh

**mcpipes:** now if you excuse me, i’m gonna go keyboard smash my self out of existence

**mcpipes:** wjdkdkekskckwmenropfpqnskcvksnflepwndkfkskekrkdkqkdklskdkfks

-

**percy**

**@sandguardiann**

Percy, help?

what do you need my help for?

Someone is commenting on my youtube videos and they just asked me if I live in or near Oklahoma.

are they like,,

harrassing you

No, it just seems a little weird.

 

Maybe even a little suspicious.

idk, just tell them that you live in new york

I know, but I have a P.O. box? I’m not trying to hide where I live.

i don’t think you should worry

theyre probs just a new viewer and wanted to see if you lived near them

Oh my god. What if they’re a stalker. 

annabeth, calm down. honestly its probs nothing

just tell them you live in new york

 

there are a lot of places in new york you could be

they’d probs have a hard time finding your exact address and whereabouts

Okay. Thanks, Percy.

np

-

**lovelies**

**m_itchell:** piper i expect payment in form of gratitude for how good of a wingman i am

**mcpipes:** excuse me?

**mcpipes:** mitchell :) what :) did :) you :) do :) ? :)

**mcpipes:** :)

**beautygard:** mitch run while you still can

**m_itchell:** welllll you seeeeee

**m_itchell:** i found annabeth’s youtube

**m_itchell:** and commented asking her if she lives in or close 2 oklahoma

**beautygard:** oh dear

**m_itchell:** and she replied!

**m_itchell:** she lives in new york

**m_itchell:** which meanssssssss

**m_itchell:** not only am i the best wingman ever!!! but ur also only abt a 2.35 hour plane ride away from your true love!!!!!!!

**m_itchell:** isn’t this great!!!!!!!!!

**mcpipes:** MITCHELL

**mcpipes:** WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

**mcpipes:** SHES GONNA FIGURE OUT I HAVE A CRUSH ON HER AND GET ALL WEIRDED OUT

**m_itchell:** how can she connect me to you????

**mcpipes:** IDK BUT SHES GONNA FIND OUT THAT WE FOLLOW EACHOTHER AND THEN REALIZE THIS IS BC IM CRUSHING HARDCORE ON HER

**mcpipes:** WHY WOULD YOU DO THISSSSSSS

**queendrew:** piper kindly shut up

**queendrew:** your screaming is giving me a headache

**mcpipes:** we dont even live together???? this isnt a verbal conversation????

**queendrew:** “piper kindly shut up” (queendrew, 8900).

**mcpipes:** …

**queendrew:** okay thank you

**queendrew:** now you need to stop thinking so negatively, not only is it bad for your health but also its bad for everyone that has to deal with it

**queendrew:** annabeth (or whatever your crush’s name is) isn’t going to connect the dots from mitchell’s comment to your crush on her

**queendrew:** in fact, she probably didn’t even focus too much on that comment

**queendrew:** and even if she did, she probably wouldn’t find our that you + mitchell are mutuals

**queendrew:** AND even if she found that out, that you two were close, she’d have no way to connect that to a crush

**queendrew:** the only place you’ve written abt it is here

**queendrew:** this is discord, not youtube or twitter, meaning she’d have a 0% chance of seeing this chat

**queendrew:** also, shes bi, she probably wouldn’t care abt u crushin on her, its not like shes some homophobic straight girl

**queendrew:** and b4 you interrupt me, she also doesn’t know abt the whole you being you thing, so she wouldn’t be repulsed by it

**queendrew:** and if she was repulsed by it i’d kick her ass bc someone thats disgusted by that and shallow enough to not give you a chance bc of that doesn’t deserve you and isnt worth your time

**queendrew:** so stop panicking

**queendrew:** and mitchell stop going behind piper’s back with stuff that directly involves her

**queendrew:** i’m out

**mcpipes:** oh wow

**m_itchell:** drew did THAT!

-

**piper @mcpipes**

stream starting at 6:30 PM CDT! i’ll b playing shellshock w/ leo, hazel, frank, + maybe some other ppl so you should def tune in!

|

**reyna longlastname @rey_nah**

tune in bc piper might finally level up

|

**piper @mcpipes**

shhhhh

-

**Best Books About/Involving Gaming** 10.3K views

**annabeth the wise** 16.3K subscribers

**wisegirl @annabeth_the_wise**

New video is up! Link in bio! I talk about books that are about/involve gaming so check it out!

|

**malcolm @mal_come**

i knew makin you check out pipes was a good idea

-

**lovelies**

**mcpipes:** excuse me while i go die

**beautygard:** i’m assuming this had something to do w annabeth?

**mcpipes:** ding ding ding!!

**mcpipes:** u guessed correctly!!!!!!!

**beautygard:** so what happened

**mcpipes:** she released a vid talkin abt good books about/involving video games

**mcpipes:** and she mentioned that she personally doesn’t play games

**mcpipes:** but her two roommates percy + jason do

**mcpipes:** but lately shes been getting into games and thats why she decided to make that video

**mcpipes:** and then a guy that’s in my chat and friends w her (mal_come) said, and i quote

**mcpipes:** “i knew makin you check out pipes was a good idea”

**mcpipes:** ahhhh! ahsjdkkdkdkd

**mcpipes:** they talk abt me! she talks abt me!

**mcpipes:** she basically made a video inspired by me!!

**mcpipes:** im in love…..

**beautygard:** wow you rlly are whipped

-

**piper @mcpipes**

i am LIVE! playing shellshock w the squad!!!!!! twitch.tv/mcpipes

-

**us, intellectuals**

**malcolm:** just lettin y’all know that annabeth’s crush is live on twitch (twitch.tv/mcpipes) so you can see me embarrass her in the chat

-

  * **LIVE mcpipes** 21.1K followers



**Shellshock with the Broskis**

11.2K viewers

**Stream Chat**

**[☆]mal_come:** @annabeth_the_wise listen, all i’m saying is that when twitch finally defeats youtube, you’ll be ahead of the game by already having established yourself on here

**[☆]annabeth_the_wise:** @mal_come And all I’m saying is that yes, that is a good idea, but also livestreaming isn’t something that would work with my content, AND I’m not trying to do booktubing for a living. I do it as a hobby and I have a job outside of it.

**[⇗][△]m_itchell:** @mal_come @annabeth_the_wise y’all are too smart to be having an argument abt career choices in a twitch chat

**[☆]mal_come:** there’s a reason the name of our groupchat is “us, intellectuals”

-

**lovelies**

**mcpipes:** MITCHELL STOP FLIRTING W MY CRUSH AND HER FRIEND SHRJRKSMFKDK

**m_itchell:** ur lucky you sent this text from ur phone bc i can tell you sent this in a panic considering you forgot to mute urself

**m_itchell:** everyone just heard you choking and now they’re worried abt you

-

  * **LIVE mcpipes** 21.1K followers



**Shellshock with the Broskis**

11.2K viewers

**Stream Chat**

**[☆]annabeth_the_wise:** Is Piper okay?

**[☆]mal_come:** yeah fr tho? is she fine?

**[⇗][△]m_itchell:** sorry for the panic! piper is okay she just accidentally got some of her hair in her mouth and had to cough it out

**[☆]annabeth_the_wise:** That’s relieving to hear!

-

**sad girl 凸 @piper_mclean**

brb i’m getting “That’s relieving to hear!” tattooed on me

|

**frank 凸 @frankzhang2**

stop doing stuff on your phone while streaming

|

**sad girl 凸 @piper_mclean**

ur literally in my stream w me rn but okay frank, okay

-

  * **LIVE mcpipes** 21.1K followers



**Shellshock with the Broskis**

11.3K viewers

**Stream Chat**

**[☆]mal_come:** book recs? annabeth this is ur time to SHINE [mcpipFLEX]

**[☆]annabeth_the_wise:** The best book series/duology in history is HANDS DOWN the Six of Crows duology. It includes Six of Crows and Crooked Kingdom and it has an interesting universe, diverse characters, healthy relationships, and one of the best plots. A must read.

**[☆]annabeth_the_wise:** One of the best stand alone books is I’ll Give You The Sun. Phenomenal writing and it made me sob when I read it.

**[☆]annabeth_the_wise:** Two very good autobiographies are Failing Up by Leslie Odom Jr. and Fierce by Aly Raisman. I recommend them.

**[☆]annabeth_the_wise:** A good contemporary author is Riley Redgate. Her two novels Seven Ways We Lie and Noteworthy are very good and handle the topics they tackle well.

**[☆]annabeth_the_wise:** Also for iconic books, The Martian, The Hobbit, and The Outsiders are must reads and live up to their praise.

**[☆]annabeth_the_wise:** And lastly a very underrated book is The Westing Game. One of my favourite books of all time. I go into more depth of why you should read these books on my YT channel if you want more info on them. But I hope you take some of them into consideration.

-

**lovelies**

**m_itchell:** don’t think i don’t see you asking for book recs just so that you can get annabeth to talk to you more

**m_itchell:** you ain’t slick

**mcpipes:** shhhhhHHHH

-

**piper @mcpipes**

thank you all for coming out to the stream tonight! i’m taking a short break from streaming for some personal stuff so i’m glad to have had a big crowd before i leave. next stream will be in 2-3 weeks!

|

**#1 mcpipes fan @kweenpipesss31**

:”””( sad to see you go! have a good break and take time to relax!!!!!

-

**alex ♀**

**@fieryfierro**

Alex, how did you deal with liking Magnus?

i ignored my feelings until i realized that wasn’t healthy and finally gathered enough courage to admit to myself i liked him, and if he didn’t like me back that’s fine, but if he did, that’s fine as well

But how did you gather enough courage?

you just have to realize that them not liking you back isn’t the end of the world and you still have a great friendship of have the chance of having a great friendship w them and if you truly like them, then you won’t only want a romantic and/or sexual relationship with them

and if they’re so disgusted by you having a crush on them, then you should think abt how they see you as a person. maybe they arent as good as you think they are

in the end you never know, but you always have to take some sort of risk and thats just how it is

Thanks Alex, you’re a really great friend.

same goes for you too :)

-

**Dad**

i’m at the door, let me in

K

-

**lovelies**

**mcpipes:** back in my hometown

**beautygard:** are you okay? i know that you got in fight before you left for college with your parents

**mcpipes:** i’m fine its just… a little stressful. 

**beautygard:** if you want to talk we’re hear for you

**mcpipes:** i know. its just that being around my parents, even if its in a rlly small town just puts me in a stressful mindset.

**mcpipes:** just knowing that anyone could recognize them and take a picture, and them ppl could connect the dots from the picture and their past makes me anxious

**mcpipes:** i appreciate everything my parents have done for me. but i just wish our situation could be different.

**mcpipes:** and now i see how shitty and privileged i sound, sorry.

**beautygard:** nothing abt what you said sounds shitty or privileged. the press is horrible and the fact that you don’t even feel safe while visiting your parents is horrible. no one should feel like that.

**mcpipes:** thanks silena, you’re a rlly good person, you know that right.

**beautygard:** thank you piper. you’re amazing as well.

-

**Athena Chase @athenachase**

Excited to announce my new book, The Emperor! It will be available to preorder on March 14th.

|

**percy @sandguardiann**

interesting that i didnt hear abt this from annabeth b4hand…….

-

**Best Historical Fiction Books** 9.9K views

**annabeth the wise** 16.3K subscribers

**wisegirl @annabeth_the_wise**

Since my mom @athenachase is coming out with a new historical fiction book, I decided to make a list of my favourite historical fictions books! Link in bio if you want to check it out!

-

**lovelies**

**mcpipes:** uhm, help?

**m_itchell:** why?

**mcpipes:** i just found out that annabeth’s mother is athena chase

**m_itchell:** you mean THE athena chase? author of “the lonely goddess”?????

**mcpipes:** yeah but not only that

**mcpipes:** she was in my mom’s grade since kindergarten all the way to senior year

**m_itchell:** wait holdup rlly????

**mcpipes:** yeah.

**mcpipes:** i’m not sure tho if she was one of the good ppl

**mcpipes:** i think she hung out w the rapist (zeus is his name i think?) so thats a little iffy

**mcpipes:** i rlly hope if she did tho, that they dont condone his actions and didnt know abt the bad stuff he did until recent

**m_itchell:** yeah, lets hope

-

**us, intellectuals**

**wisegirl:** Ugh

**elena:** whats up?

**wisegirl:** Because of the new book my mom’s been a little stressed out.

**wisegirl:** Plus because of the representation thats been teased in her book’s blurb, 

**wisegirl:** Everyone wants to ask her about the choice to put that in, like she hasn’t had a bunch of representation in her books before. 

**wisegirl:** Like it really shows how little research these interviewers have been doing about my mom.

**elena:** sounds annoying, if you want we can watch some bnha on rabb.it tonite and see if anyone else wants to join us??

**wisegirl:** That sounds great, Elena.

-

**lovelies**

**beautygard:** i looked up annabeth chase to see if she’s spoken abt zeus

**beautygard:** and i dont think you need to worry piper

**beautygard:** she released an official statement saying that even if she used to be friends with zeus

**beautygard:** she does not condone his actions and is disgusted at what hes done

**beautygard:** she even donated 500,000 dollars to a charity to help sexual assault and rape victims

**beautygard:** plus she even said she would love to personally punch him in the face if she could

**mcpipes:** that’s so relieving to hear thank god

**mcpipes:** its always good to hear that your crush’s mom doesnt support a rapist

-

**wisegirl @annabeth_the_wise**

@thegreatelena and I are streaming Boku No Hero Academia (subbed) on rabbit @  https://lets.rabb.it/853j/TjmUr0G00fEN45 so join if you want to chill and watch the greatest anime of our time.

|

**percy @sandguardiann**

annabeth???? having interests other than books???? what?!?!??

|

**wisegirl @annabeth_the_wise**

Percy I swear to god.

-

**lovelies**

**mcpipes:** my crush is streaming bnha im soft

**mcpipes:** the streamer in me just swooned

**m_itchell:** hey everyone lets join annabeth’s rabbit to watch piper fail at flirting

**queendrew:** seconded

**beautygard:** thirded

**mcpipes:** I Hate All Of You

-

**Chat Room**

**wisegirl 8:13 PM**

I just love Midoriya so much.

**mitchell 8:14 PM**

whoa yall are so far back in the series lol?

**mitchell 8:14 PM**

how are you only just now getting to the first tournament??????

**wisegirl 8:14 PM**

Not all of us are able to be caught up with BNHA all the time, Mitchell.

**mcpipes 8:16 PM**

haha get told mitchell

**elena 8:17 PM**

god…. 

**elena 8:17 PM**

i am going to murder endeavor

**elena 8:17 PM**

gross kink man piss ur pants why would you choose a name that has vore in it

**mcpipes 8:20 PM**

hey annabeth who’s your fave character

**wisegirl 8:22 PM**

I love all of them. But if I had to choose then Present Mic.

**mcpipes 8:23 PM**

nice!! i love aizawa the best (most relatable award goes to..)

**wisegirl 8:23 PM**

We both love the husbands, nice.

-

**lovelies**

**mcpipes:** ANNABETH COULD NOT BE MORE PERFECT

**mcpipes:** !!!!!!!!!

**mcpipes:** SHE KNOWS THAT AIZAWA AND MIC ARE MARRIED WHAT A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN!!!!!!

**mcpipes:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**beautygard:** girl, now you gotta marry her, no other option is viable

**m_itchell:** ^^^^^^

-

**Chat Room**

**wisegirl 8:44 PM**

Todoroki, more like ToDORKi

**mcpipes 8:45 PM**

mood

**silena 8:45 PM**

and i see the lgbt solidarity in this rabbit tonight

**wisegirl 8:46 PM**

Wait, Piper you’re lgbt+?

**mcpipes 8:47 PM**

yeah im a raging lesbian

**wisegirl 8:47 PM**

AND you’re a gamer girl? Wow you’re braver than the US marines.

**mcpipes 8:48 PM**

wow.. rt

-

**us, intellectuals**

**wisegirl:** I’m in love.

**malcolm:** bitch we been knew

**wisegirl:** Bitch I know you been knew but I love her so much I need to announce it multiple times.

**wisegirl:** So I’ll say it again. I’m in love. I’m in love with a beautiful girl and her name is Piper aka mcpipes.

-

**Chat Room**

**wisegirl 9:37 PM**

I love Midoriya Izuku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**mcpipes 9:37 PM**

BIGGEST MOOD!!!

**wisegirl 9:38 PM**

Also, his mom is a bicon. No other way to put it. A) She married Izuku’s dad and obviously liked him enough to have a child with him. B) She hasn’t dated another guy yet? Why you may ask? Well it’s because she’s bi and totally has a crush on one of her girl coworkers. 

**mcpipes 9:39 PM**

wow…….facts

**mcpipes 9:39 PM**

can’t believe we have a gay icon and a bicon in the same family…..

-

**piper @mcpipes**

@annabeth_the_wise i had such a fun time hanging out w you in the rabbit today! hope we can chill like that some other time

|

**wisegirl @annabeth_the_wise**

The feeling’s mutual!

-

**Dad**

I’m gonna be going into the city with Mom today. There’s leftover calzones in the fridge.

ok

-

**piper**

**@mcpipes**

Hey, sorry to bother you. I was wondering if you know anything about where to get gaming chairs? My roommate has had some trouble with finding good websites to buy them from.

dont worry its no problem. i recommend gaminggod.com since i’m sponsored by them and have been using their merch b4 i was sponsored

also if you use the code PIPE15 you get 15% off your purchase

Okay! Thank you so much!!

-

**piper @mcpipes**

when ur forced to use a mac instead of your normal computer :”((

|

**gary goober @xxkingoflolsxx**

since when are you a gay? thought you were cool

|

**#1 mcpipes fan @kweenpipesss31**

she still is cool, whether shes gay or not, literally who cares

|

**666 @edgymothafuckaaaa**

I have to agree with @xxkingoflolsxx i wouldnt want to support a gay

|

**christopher @pkmn_aestheticc**

you guys are so immature, why should someone’s sexuality even matter

|

**gary goober @xxkingoflolsxx**

all im saying is that no guys would willingly watch a chick who doesnt like dick. that shits just not sexy or attractive at all

|

**christopher @pkmn_aestheticc**

first of all, i’m a guy and if piper is actually gay, then i would still watch her so your first claim is wrong. and second, piper isnt a fucking object that needs to please men. grow the fuck up and stop objectifying women

|

**gary goober @xxkingoflolsxx**

whatever gaylord. have fun choking on dick and getting aids. if piper knows whats good for her career she’ll realize choosing to hate men will ruin her career

-

**piper**

**@mcpipes**

Hey are you okay? I saw those tweets. If you need some support I’m here for you.

im fine, just frustrated that those asshats had to bring their negativity and homophobia into my community

anyways, im probs gonna release a statement so if you could proofread it for me that would be great

Of course! Just send it and I’ll point out any grammar mistakes I see.

thanks

-

**piper @mcpipes**

Since I saw some comments referring to comments saying I’m gay (coming from me) in a rabbit stream I was in, I’d like to clear some air and confusion.

|

**piper @mcpipes**

So, yes I am gay. I’m a big fat lesbian. I was never hiding it. In fact I’ve mentioned that I’m gay before on streams and alluded to it. It’s not something that I’m ashamed of and I’m not ever going to hide it.

|

**piper @mcpipes**

If you really have such a problem with it that you need to unsub or unfollow me then do it. I don’t need your homophobia and negativity in my life and neither do my followers. You won’t be missed.

|

**piper @mcpipes**

I also saw some comments saying that I hate men and that I hate dick. First of all, I don’t hate men. I just don’t want to date them. Second, girls can have dicks. Don’t be transphobic. 

|

**piper @mcpipes**

End of statement. If you have any negative comments then you can leave them below and I’ll make a reading hate comments stream and make money off of it. Also to my followers, don’t waste your time arguing with bigots.

-

**lovelies**

**beautygard:** piper i saw your thread and i just want to say that i’m so proud of you, im happy to see that those assholes aren’t discouraging you!

**m_itchell:** ^^ i hope you know that i volunteer to punch each and every one of those nasties that unfollowed/unsubbed from you

**queendrew:** ^^^ if you want i can talk to them until they delete their accounts

**mcpipes:** thank you all so much, i don’t need the help but thanks for the offer. they don’t bother me that much, if anything theyre just like gnats, annoying and useless

-

**Celebrity Spotted @latestcelebpics**

Shocker! Bachelorette couple Athena and Tristan McLean spotted near Tulsa after years of being M.I.A! [athena_tristan_mclean_tulsa_blurry.img]

-

**Dad**

dad check the news

I know honey, don’t worry we made sure nobody was following us as we came home.

but what if they find out where we live

That won’t happen, just calm down. Mom and I are on the way.

how can you be so sure???

I just am. Now remember the breathing exercises we went over if you start to have a panic attack. Please try to stay calm for now. 

ok

-

**sad girl 凸 @piper_mclean**

ohmg ifd i cant veeathe 

|

**frank 凸 @frankzhang2**

heads up, im calling you

-

**lovelies**

**beautygard:** piper are you okay?

**beautygard:** i saw your tweets on your personal

**beautygard:** you dont have to respond to me but remember to try and regulate your breathing

**beautygard:** just stay calm, nothing bad is going to happen

**beautygard:** its all gonna be okay

-

**sad girl 凸 @piper_mclean**

im fine

|

**sad girl 凸 @piper_mclean**

my parents are home so im not alone

|

**sad girl 凸 @piper_mclean**

i’ll be okay i think

-

**wisegirl @annabeth_the_wise**

The fact that people still insist on acting as if celebrities’ personal lives aren’t personal and keep taking pictures of them without their consent is disgusting. They’re still people and still deserve privacy.

|

**percy @sandguardiann**

preach girl!!!!! preach!!!!!

-

**GossipNews (✔️) @GossipNewsTwit**

We asked the other S3 Bachelorette contestants if they had anything to say about the recent spotting of Aphrodite and Tristan McLean, and this is what they had to say gossipnews.com/article/16NteOw89

-

**lovelies**

**m_itchell:** piper do your parents have a plan on how to deal with the rumours and media attention?

**mcpipes:** they haven’t told me much but they’re thinking about making a statement on twitter, or doing an interview with a trusted source that doesnt spread rumours/make clickbaity headlines

**m_itchell:** whatever they decide to do, i hope it works out for you

-

**piper**

**@mcpipes**

Hey, I was wondering if you’d like to play some Animal Crossing (New Leaf specifically) with me? I understand if you can’t, but you seem like a really cool person and I’d like to get to know you better :)

that’d be great! i’d love to

-

**us, intellectuals**

**wisegirl:** I’m playing ACNL with my crush am I in heaven?

**malcolm:** damn u rlly went for it

**malcolm:** i thought you were gonna get nervous

**wisegirl:** You say this every time I do something kind of exciting/big. Unlike you, I actually do the things I say I’m gonna do.

**elena:** yes murder him annabeth

**elena:** anyways, i hope your first date goes well!!

-

**lovelies**

**mcpipes:** y’alls im dyin im playing acnl with annabeth the world is perfect

**m_itchell:** wow how soft

**beautygard:** im so glad! have fun on your first date!!!!!

**mcpipes:** WAIT IS THIS A DATE? IS THAT WAHT IT IS?

**beautygard:** idk ;)

**mcpipes:** aghhhhhhhhhhHhHhhhHHHH

-

**piper**

**@mcpipes**

Why is your town called “meowtown”

listen i had a furry phase and you cant tell me that meowtown isnt the softest sounding name for a town

You can’t hear me but I’m giggling. I can’t believe YOU out of all people would have a furry phase.

what’s that supposed to mean lmao

It’s just that you seem like the type of person to have had an emo phase. Not a furry phase.

well what phase did you have then

I guess I am being a little hypocritical because I actually had an emo phase. Not many people expect that from me.

oh my god

that is the most surprised thing ive heard in my life wth

Yup.

That’s the reaction I get most of the time.

wowwwww

anyways, back to animal crossing

i need to show you to my fave villager in town

Wait before you tell me, let me guess.

ok

Merengue?

nope!

marshall

-

**sad girl 凸 @piper_mclean**

i cant believe playing animal crossing with annabeth has made me fall even deeper in love w her

|

**sad girl 凸 @piper_mclean**

too bad that she probably doesnt love me back tho :(

-

**piper**

**@mcpipes**

Wow I can’t believe you haven’t even started building the coffee shop.

listen,,,,,, im not an animal crossing expert like you, i dont just know the best things to put my money towards

Well then I’ll be like the vice-mayor of your town. First piece of advice, get

the coffee shop. My life has improved because of how great it is.

okay okay okay i willlllllll

Thank you!

I hope my advice will benefit your town in the long run.

you are welcome vice-mayor of meowtown

Next, I need you to lead me to your museum so I can see Celeste. This isn’t for anything that can benefit your town to be honest. I just really love Celeste and I’m bitter they took away her star viewing place.

-

**sad girl 凸 @piper_mclean**

mayb i should change my name to happy girl bc thats how annabeth makes me feel uwu

|

**hazel ✿ @levesque**

this is so disgusting and lovey-dovey but im happy youve finally found love 

|

**sad girl 凸 @piper_mclean**

oo-woo <3

|

**hazel ✿ @levesque**

i take it back its disgusting and lovey-dovey and that only

-

**piper**

**@mcpipes**

hey i rlly am enjoying this and i was wondering if next time you’d like be in like discord, skype, or teamspeak w me so that we could hear eachothers voices

(and maybe if youre ok w it could i also stream it next time?)

I’m also really enjoying this and I’m okay with hearing your voice and you hearing mine. We’d have to use Skype though, sorry I know Skype sucks haha.

(I’d also be okay with you streaming it!)

okay thank you and dont worry skype sucks but its better than not hearing your voice lmaoo

-

**us, intellectuals**

**wisegirl:** That Moment When Your Crush Flirts With You But You’re Pretty Sure It’s Accidental

**malcolm:** maybe you should stop thinking that no girls would want to flirt w you/not all girls are straight and entertain the fact that piper’s flirting w you on purpose

**wisegirl:** I know Piper’s a lesbian, but even then I don’t want to seem like someone who doesn’t want a friendship and only a relationship. I do want to date Piper but I don’t want to make it seem like I ONLY want to date her because having a friendship with her would be really nice as well.

**elena:** i cant believe im friends with such a gentlewoman

**wisegirl:** Gentlewoman?

**elena:** yknow like a gentleman but female (i dont like using lady bc it doesnt seem to have the same being respectful of women association)

**wisegirl:** Ahh that makes sense.

-

**piper @mcpipes**

my twitch-hiatus may be longer than i initially planned it to be so please be patient 

|

**malcolm @mal_come**

wow queen of reassuring your followers

-

**Dad**

Your mom and I are thinking of releasing a statement addressing the recent drama. We’d like to hear what you think about our plan.

why dont you just not make a statement at all

why do you need to make a statement

It’s better to address things before rumours keep spreading.

but if you address the rumours youre just giving more fire to the flames

I know it may seem like that, but your mom and I truly believe addressing the pictures taken of us would be best.

whatever. just deny that you’re living in oklahoma and dont mention me. other than that i dont care.

-

**TTN @TTNtwit**

Aphrodite and Tristan McLean deny claims that they live in Oklahoma and other rumours, more at ttnnews.com/article/690KgdHI61

|

**Bailey @Bailey_Oakwood**

Wow! I never thought that they’d have to address these rumours. Makes you realize how fake these clickbait articles are nowadays.

-

**lovelies**

**mcpipes:** i am. free

**beautygard:** hm?

**mcpipes:** the rumours abt my parents have finally died down after they did that interview w TTN

**beautygard:** well, im glad that you’re not anxious anymore. but i think you might benefit from talking to someone abt your mental health

**beautygard:** hiding your identity from the public seems to put you under a lot of stress and i didnt realize how bad it was for you until now

**mcpipes:** but i do talk to ppl, i talk to you guys

**beautygard:** i mean someone like a therapist

**mcpipes:** im honestly fine, i dont need any help

**beautygard:** but having help doesnt hurt

**mcpipes:** stop talking about this.

**beautygard:** ok.

-

**wisegirl**

**@annabeth_the_wise**

hey. sorry if this is random but can you please talk to my friend piper, she really likes you and i don’t think shes okay but she won’t talk to me about it. you dont have to ask her if shes okay directly but just please give her company

Who is this exactly?

im one of piper’s irl friends, silena

And you just want me to talk to her? See if she’s doing alright?

please, i think that would help

you dont have to do it right away, just, thanks

Okay, you’re welcome.

-

**sad girl 凸 @piper_mclean**

that moment when you friend get all up in your business and starts making assumptions abt you

-

**piper**

**@mcpipes**

Hey Piper, sorry if this is intrusive but you seem a little down lately. Are you doing okay?

no im fine why would you think that

Well, especially with the hiatus, it seems like you’ve been, maybe? caught up in things.

Also I’m not sure if I’m supposed to say this but one of your friends reached out to me and said they were really worried about you…

-

**sad girl 凸 @piper_mclean**

oh

-

**piper**

**@mcpipes**

wellllllllllll

first of all, if ur in kahoots w silena tell her that im still a little angry at her and im also sorry

and second of all, strap yourself in for a ride bc idek why im gonna tell you all this but please dont deny my trust annie you seem like a nice girl + you have a celeb (kinda) for a parent

-

**us, intellectuals**

**wisegirl:** Annie…….

**wisegirl:** This probably isn't the time but Annie……

**wisegirl:** I’m soft

-

**piper**

**@mcpipes**

so i know you know im a lesbian but theres two (2) other big aspects of my life that you dont know abt

the first big aspect is that im aphrodite and tristan mclean’s daughter

bet ya didnt see that one coming whoops

they dropped off the grid and moved to oklahoma bc all the fame they got from being the first successful couple on the bachelorette just wasnt good to raise a child in

they didnt want their child (aka me) to be under the watchful eyes of the press and im very thankful to them for that

althought it also means that im very paranoid and anxious a lot of the time since i fear that the press is gonna find out who i am

and its not only for me not wanting the press to focus on me, its also bc im a lesbian,

and a transgirl as well

so i now have even more fear bc transgirls arent accepted well (trans ppl in general arent accepted well)

cause terfs exist and i know that if i ever came out as a transgirl (not even to like the press, even just to a smaller area like my followers and ppl who watch my streams) a lot of ppl would attack me

like i already got a bunch of hate for announcing i like girls, imagine all the hate that would come in if i said i was trans

im really sorry for dumping this on you, but i dont think im okay and i really only snapped at silena bc i knew her for so long and i kinda felt like shes always been a little concerned abt me but never addressed it, so i thought it was like an unspoken agreement to not bring that stuff up

Oh wow. That was a lot.

First, don’t worry I won’t tell anyone about anything you told me unless you want me to.

Second, thank you for trusting me to tell me these things.

Third, yeah terfs are nasty don’t worry I have at least half a braincell which means I understand that transgirls are girls.

Lastly, as someone who has a semi popular parent, I understand the stress. I really think that you should see a therapist because it is definitely not healthy to keep everything a secret and bottled up. Even if you have people to talk to like me and Silena, a therapist would probably be able to give you better advice and help.

So please think about seeing a therapist.

Also…

-

**us, intellectuals**

**wisegirl:** Y’all are probably so confused but I’m gonna confess to Piper I’m done being a lazy bi.

**malcolm:** i am rlly confused but you go!

**malcolm:** yeet ur feelings at her!!

-

**piper**

**@mcpipes**

I’ve had a crush on you for a really long time and I really would like to go on a date with you and be your girlfriend but if you don’t want that then that’s completely fine, I don’t mind staying as friends.

-

**sad girl 凸 @piper_mclean**

BICTH

|

**sad girl 凸 @piper_mclean**

WHAT

|

**sad girl 凸 @piper_mclean**

does that mean she likes me or does she mean girlfriend in a platonic way :////

|

**sad girl 凸 @piper_mclean**

am i overreacting and thinking abt this? maybe?

|

**frank 凸 @frankzhang2**

my god, just respond to the poor girl saying you want to be her girlfriend and date her and go

|

**hazel ✿ @levesque**

you should totally listen to frank

-

**piper**

**@mcpipes**

wait if ur talking abt dating + being girlfriends in a totally romantic way then YES

IVE LITERALLY BEEN IN LOVE W YOU SINCE THE MOMENT I MET YOU

Damn. I guess we’re both really clueless then lmao.

lmaooooo we’re just two clueless gays that somehow found each other

-

**Meet My Girlfriend!** 13.7K views

**annabeth the wise** 16.6K subscribers

**wisegirl @annabeth_the_wise**

New video is up! <3 @mcpipes

|

**piper @mcpipes**

<333333 uwu

|

**percy @sandguardiann**

yall are disgustingly cute i hate both of you

|

**mcshizzle man @valdezzzzz**

bro join the club

-

**piper @mcpipes**

the stream is LIVE! click the link to give your uwus a good chuckle twitch.tv/mcpipes

-

  * **LIVE mcpipes** 21.7K followers



**Playing ACNL w/ the Cutest Girl Alive**

14.3K viewers

**Stream Chat**

**[⇗][☆]rey_nah:** !uwu

**[⇗](✔️)NightBot:** Piper has uwu-ed at Annabeth 13 times

**[☆]sandguardiann:** the stream’s barely started and annabeth + piper already make me wanna throw up

**[☆][◇]valdezzzzz:** @sandguardiann oomf big mood

**[⇗][☆](✔️)calypso:** @sandguardiann @valdezzzzz the only reason you guys are complaining is because your best friend(s) got a gf and ur still both single [mcpipSHRUG]

**[☆][◇]valdezzzzz:** shhh dont expose us

**[⇗][☆]annabeth_the_wise:** then dont whine in the chat publicly 

**[☆][△]kweenpipesss31:** @valdezzzzz @annabeth_the_wise ANNABETHHRKGMDJSJSJSF

**Author's Note:**

> okayyyyy so first of all, i felt like the ending was a little rushed so sorry if it felt like that to you
> 
> also i know that when malcolm gifted the sub to piper he should’ve gotten the sub gifter badge but shhhhh
> 
> also the lovelies groupchat is made up of ppl from the aphrodite cabin and the us, intellectuals groupchat is made up of ppl from the athena cabin but elena isnt an actual character in the books bc the only two named members of athena are annabeth and malcolm
> 
> also the us, intellectuals gc is a twitter gc and the lovelies gc is supposed to be a discord chat but i dont use discord to its probs not that accurate
> 
> also (sorry ive said also like 5 times akskdfujc) i was gonna make a guide to the twitch badges but im rlly lazy whoops
> 
> finally, the reason there’s that weird middle finger thingy next to piper’s personal acc and frank’s acc is because theyre both private accs, but you cant use emojis so thats the closest thing i found to a lock


End file.
